Future Mate
by Rosie hater
Summary: He's been watching her for a while now... and it is finally time to put his plan in motion. Now how can he... persuade... her to join him... warning for fluff, perhaps some lemon. Rated M to be safe.
1. Stalker

_**Future Mate**_

_**Ch.1**__ – Stalker_

This was absurd. If anyone ever told him that he'd grow up stalking a human he would've killed them. Yet here he was, watching a human female, following her across Japan. He hated humans, and yet this particular girl captured his attention. He'd kill anything for her, especially that mutt she traveled with. She was so much more powerful then that useless pooch. He'd watched her sneak away from camp at night and train herself. She was a cunning fighter. So why would she hide her abilities? Why not show that undeserving deadweight just how good she was? He hadn't the slightest clue. What he did know was everything about her.

Kagome Higurashi.

Long dark hair with a midnight blue tinge.

Startling deep brown eyes.

Height just about 5 feet.

Favorite color: Blue.

Secretly wore shorts under her skirt.

More powerful the Midoriko.

Traveled from the future using a mysterious well.

Smelt like night rain under a starry sky.

Had an adoptive kit named Shippo.

Best friend: Demon-slayer named Sango.

Other friend: Monk named Miroku.

The only being who could sense shikon shards.

Guardian of the Shikon No Tama.

He went over all the details in his head as he watched her figure travel away from the group to where he could smell hot springs. He quickly disposed of any and all demons a mile around the area she was vacating. He always did this knowing the stupid hanyou would not.

Kagome quickly pulled off her clothes and slipped into the water. She shivered at first, the water not being as warm and comforting as she would of liked. As this thought crossed her mind the water suddenly heated up. Looking around for a few minutes she gave up on thinking and just let herself relax in the warm water. Somewhere along the lines she dozed off and woke up to find a demon a few feet away from her. Jumping slightly she made sure to keep her shoulders under the water. "What are you doing here and what the hell do you want demon?"

"I am simply watching what is mine, Onna."

"The names Kagome, use it! And I am not yours!"

"By my mate in the future, miko."

"W-what? What the hell is wrong with you? You can't demand that!"

"Every night when you got cold I provided warmth. Every time you left camp to train I made sure you were not disturbed. Every time you left your companions to bath I've removed all demons within a mile radius and kept look out while you dozed off. I also heated the water for you this evening and your sighing has proved you've liked it. I have provided for you what the hanyou has not. You will be my mate in the future. Or… I will take this… flag." The male smirks, holding up Kagome's bra in victory.

"Hey! You give those back before I purify your ass!" Kagome fumes.

"Submit or lose your undergarments."


	2. Submit

_**Ch.2**__ – Submit_

"You've got to be kidding me! You've been stalking me for a few years and now all of a sudden you expect me to be your mate? No way in hell! That is NOT how you ask a girl! Or convince her either!"

"Do not test me, I will set these on fire. Now agree!"

"Fuck you!"

"…If you'd rather we mate now then we shall move to my place." In the next instant Kagome finds herself out of the water, wrapped in a cloak and held bridal style as the demon speeds through the trees. The speed was so fast that she had to close her eyes and remind herself to breath. Soon they reached a waterfall and she nearly screamed as the male started darting up the cliff until he paused slightly and jumped behind it. "We're here." Was all he said before walking into a closed off room and dropping Kagome on a bed. She squeaked at the sudden impact and clung to the cloak covering her.

"what the hell is wrong with you?"

"You insisted on now."

"I did NOT –" Kagome was silenced as she found herself pressed against the bed with heated lips against hers. She pushed him off with all her might and glares at him as best she can. "I don't even know you!"

"I am Hiei."

"…that's all I get? Are you serious? No. No, no, no, NO."

"You will be my mate Onna."

"Don't make me keep reminded you to use my name! Its not that hard!"

"Be quiet Kagome." Hiei growls. "You will be my mate. You're the most powerful female I have come across worthy of baring a child. The child will be born in the future."

"Hell no! You didn't even ask me! And I will be courted properly!"

"I have traveling to do tomorrow, I do not have time to argue with you."

"then I guess you're going to be mateless unless you find some other girl!"

"Fine. I will court you."

"Then start convincing me Hiei cause so far I'm not impressed. You –" she is silenced once again by heated lips and finds herself immediately warm when he pulls her close. Without thinking Kagome starts running her fingers through Hiei's unusual spiky hair. Something in the back of her mind told her she liked being held, especially if it was coming from a warm body. Inuyasha certainly never held her like this… nor did he kiss her with passion only for her. He only saw Kikyo in her anyway… maybe taking Hiei's deal would actually work out for her. The rest of the night was a blur as she drifted off.


	3. The Scent of Arousal

_**Ch.3 –**__The Scent of Arousal_

Kagome woke to find herself stretched out comfortably on a bed with soft sheets of black and red. Focusing her eyes, she surveyed the room, finding herself to be in some sort of cave. She shifted to get up but a hand snagged around her waist and pulled her under the blankets. "And just where do you think you're going… Kagome." A deep, seductive voice whispered in her ear. She squeaked and tried to fight her way free but quickly found herself pinned under a shirtless demon.

"G-g-get off!" She fumed as her face turned reddish. "L-let go o-or I'll scream!"

"You fell asleep in the comfort of my arms Onna. And as for screaming…" A smirk crossed his face as he nuzzles her cheek. "Go right ahead, but make sure it's my name that passes your lips."

"I'll purify your sorry ass!" Kagome threatens while trying to remain calm.

"Hn. Your body is used to my presence, but try if you dare. I love a good challenge." She could've sworn her mind was playing tricks on her when she shivered at the suggestive purr in his voice. "Are you cold little miko? Shall I warm you?" The temperature spiked considerably and Kagome cursed herself for the gasp that came from her mouth. "Are you in need of anymore of my services Onna?"

"… I-I… W-what?"

"I have courted to your needs. Is there anything you require before you accept me as your mate." He states as if it were obvious.

"… Y-You!" Kagome's face turns bright red. "You touched me in my sleep didn't you! You pervert!" She screeches, using his demon hearing to her advantage.

"I told you only to scream my name Onna." He glares at her with slightly red-lined eyes. "Nothing else."

"…"Kagome bites back a whimper as she tries to match him with a glare of her own. "Then maybe you shouldn't be holding me here against my will you stupid demon!"

"Against your will, when your scent is still laced with arousal from last night." He flashes his fangs at her. "You only further confirm that you are the perfect choice for a mate."

"You expect me to be compliant to a stalker like you! After one night! I barely know you let along love you!"

"Your scent tells me otherwise." He trails a hand from her wrist down her side to her hip, eliciting shivers. "In fact, your body… is begging… for more."


	4. The Morning After

_**Ch.4**__ – The Morning After_

"w…w… I have no idea what you're talking about!" Kagome tries to back away from him only to meet the edge of the bed against the cold stone of the cave wall. "L-leave me alone!"

"Too late Onna." He pulls back the blanket she's wrapped herself in, tugging her closer. "You accepted my deal last night." He nudges her head to the side, slowly sliding his tongue over a bite mark that wasn't there before.

"W-what did you do to me!" Kagome pushes him away from her and reaches up to her neck, her fingers covering the fresh wound. "What the hell is wrong with you! You don't just go around biting people!"

"I don't. That mark will tell any male that approaches you that you belong to me."

"I do not!"

"When you return to your time I will find you and we will complete the mating bond."

"I am _not_ your mate!"

"Not yet." Hiei gets up and pulls a box out from under the bed. "You will wear this. Change while I hunt." He leaves in a blur.

"…Did he bring my stuff from the hot spring?" She questions hopefully as she opens the box. Inside she finds a pair of form-fitting black pants, a silver belt, and a fire-red top with one strap and cropped to show off her mid-section. "…It's just as revealing as my uniform… except in a different way. I suppose it would be alright, I mean, I can't leave here without clothes. That would be just asking to get jumped."

An hour later Hiei returns with rabbits already cleaned, on sticks and cooked to find Kagome in her new outfit lounging on the bed. "Breakfast Onna."

"I have a name porcupine!"

"…That better be a _very_ powerful creature you speak of ningen."

"Start calling me by my name and I'll start calling you by yours, quill-boy."


	5. Sign of Weakness

_**Ch.5 **__ -Sign of Weakness_

After breakfast Hiei agreed to return Kagome to her friends so he could ravel. He stopped just far enough that the demons in the group couldn't smell them. "Your friends have already acquired your things from the spring." He turns to face her, tugging his cloak off and hooking it around her shoulders. "You will keep this with you, I will return for it." He pulls a necklace with a red gem on it out from under his shirt and ties it around her neck. "You will _never_ remove this."

"…what is it?"

"My only sign of weakness." He tugs her along, entering a clearing where her friends were camped.

"Kagome!" A woman in a white and purple traveling kimono is the first to see them.

"Sango!" Kagome waves as they near the campfire.

"I smell a demon! Watch out Kagome!" Inuyasha jumps up and brandishes his sword, jumping at them.

"Inu-" Kagome is cut off as she's swept off her feet and finds herself placed on a blanket next to the fire with a growling Hiei standing behind her.

"The stupid thing moved!" The hanyou surveys the campsite, his eyes landing on Hiei. "Got you!" He charges.

"Sit boy." Inuyasha slams into the ground and Hiei can't help but smirk at the thought that his mate could control a half-demon like a common pet. That's right, _his_ mate.

"What the hell Kagome! What the fuck is wrong with you!" Inuyasha started up. "He probably wants the shikon shards you carry! _Kikyo_ would _never –_" He finds himself pinned to the nearest tree with a sword at his throat.

A growling, red-eyed hybrid bared his fangs in rage. "You will _never_ refer to _my_ mate as that _dead bitch_ ever again. I _will _remove your head."


	6. The Scoop

_**Ch.6**__ –The Scoop_

Everyone ( minus Inuyasha) is pleasantly surprised when Kagome does nothing to stop the confrontation. Instead Kagome just goes about her duties fixing supper for everyone. Sango joins her by making the tea. Miroku sits close to the ladies and entertains Shippo to keep the kit out of trouble. "Will you join us for supper Hiei?" Her voice floats lightly through the air as she ignores the fighting pair outside the campfire area.

"Hn." Hiei shoves the hanyou's head into a tree before appearing beside the miko, accepting tea but nothing else. "You better be alive when I return." He whispers before handing her an empty tea cup and disappearing.

That night Kagome and Sango are enjoying the hot springs with Shippo when the kit decides to put an adrupt end to their relaxation. "Is that my new daddy?"

"….. W-w…..what?" Kagome stammers, looking horrified.

"You are dressed rather differently then you were when you left for your bath earlier." Sango adds. "It appears he dressed you to match him. And I can clearly see a bite mark, declaring his courtship if you haven't already mated yet."

"I did _not_ mate him. I barely know him! And I only changed into the clothes he offered because he took me out of the hot springs before and never had the decency to grab my own clothes!"

"Perhaps he did that on purpose? That stone around your neck… that's a precious hiroseki stone. They're incredibly rare because they are produced by the koorime, a female-only ice apparition race that live on an isolated floating island."

"But Hiei said this was his."

"Then you must be very _very_ careful Kagome. The only way Hiei could produce that was if he was half ice and his demeanor clearly says that he's fire. He's an unholy hybrid. A creature that should've never been born. He must've been tossed off the island in hopes that would kill him."

"That's horrible! How could someone do something so terrible to their own child?"

"Kagome, even Hanyou are ranked above hybrids of that nature. And you of all people have seen how hanyous alone are looked at by everyone."

"He must have been so lonely… so afraid…"

"He does not look afraid to me."Sango shakes her head. "He looks ready to kill anything and everything. Having him fixed on you could prove fatal. You should've purified him the moment he tried to take you. I think there is more to him then you see."


	7. Look to the Future

_**Ch.7 –**__ Look to the Future_

"More to him then I see…" Kagome thinks to herself. Somehow that phrase seemed to echo in her mind, thoughts of that one night spent with a certain demon. It had been a while, a long time actually. A few years to be exact.

"You better not be thinking of that bastard!" Inuyasha growls from up front.

"You're gonna need to be a bit more specific as that seems to be the name of everyone you hate."

"He's not coming back for you. Go back to wearing your school uniform already!"

"No. This is much easier to fight in and I don't have to worry about people looking up my skirt. Besides, we've been able to collect all the jewel shards, only Naraku is left."

"And I rather like you in dark colors, my dear miko." Said Hanyou appears before them in his signature baboon pelt. Thus, the final battle began.

**-MOVEMENT – LINE – **

It had been years since he'd been home. He never thought it would take this long but it was all worth it. He had a third eye, the jagan, implanted and mastered. He had found the floating koorime island, seen his sister and dealt with the woman responsible for his attempted death and that of his mother. Now all he had left was to find the woman he had fallen for. Now he had the time to show her just what she was missing. The sooner he found her, the sooner she'd be calling out his name. An echoing shriek ripped through the air, shattering his concentration, but there was no longer a need to track her. Holy power cracked in the air as he got closer. When he broke the tree line, the jagan was the only thing that kept him sane as purification ki flooded the area. He had arrived in time to witness Naraku's true form explode into nothingness. The wind whipped around as he focused his attention on Kagome. She was covered in blood and he could smell deep wounds. But she was still breathing as her body fell to the earth. He caught her with ease as she opened her hand to reveal a complete Shikon No Tama.

"It is finally finished." She sighed weakly. "… You're late Hiei."

"Hn. Once you are healed we will continue what we started."

"This Sesshomaru will not allow it. Make the wish Miko; that was our agreement."

"I have a little energy left... please, allow me." She gestured to the Inu's missing arm. He knelt before her and held back his haori sleeve as Kagome's hand glowed a soft blue. There was a sharp pain and a flash of light before he found his arm returned to new. Kagome slowly closed her eyes as she withdrew. There was another blinding flash before she was gone.

To say Hiei was pissed was an understatement. His form changed almost instantly, his jagan glowing as dark as his normal eyes as he tried to search everywhere as fast as possible. "She' can't run."

"The Shikon has returned its guardian home." Sesshomaru states as he waltzes off into the night.

**-MOVEMENT – LINE – **

"Kagome? Kagome, child wake up." Kagome opens her eyes to find Midoriko staring down at her. "Your wish Kagome?"

"Midoriko… I wish those pure of heart could have a second chance."

"Very well, but you will have to read about it in books. There is no going back. The jewel will merge with you and you'll return to your home. The power of the Shikon No Tama will merge with you once I am at peace. I will place a barrier on you so that you may recover."

In the next instant Kagome found herself lying under the Goshinboku at her family's shrine. "Kagome?" She turned her head to find her mother running to her in tears. "Kagome!"

**-MOVEMENT – LINE- **

Kagome sighed to herself as she looked around at the hospital room that had been hers for the past several months. Now she had to actually face her true home. It had been quite some time but the loss of her friends, the last thing she had seen was their death at the hands of Naraku so even if Midoriko had given them all a second chance she had never seen it. The loss of her second family was still a sore spot. There was suddenly an evil presence on the roof, her miko senses pushing her to take care of it. So she took off up the stairs. She found two boys being electrocuted by a mirror, which really didn't feel as odd as it was, but she'd seen enough weird shit. Kagome immediately narrowed in on the mirror that was giving off dark vibes, sending her miko ki directly at it. There was a flash, the boys were unconscious but alive and the mirror was dormant. So she returned to ground level and went home.

About a week later a stranger came up the shrine steps asking for her. Apparently the red-head had seen her on the hospital roof that night and she caused that creepy mirror to grant his request of healing his mother while sparing him and the other kid their lives. So he wanted to thank her… and perhaps take her out.


	8. Surprises

_**Ch.8**__ –Surprises_

Kagome sighed as she sat on a park bench. The red-haired boy from the hospital, Suichi, had insisted on taking her out for helping save his mother. At first Kagome had completely said no, but he was persuasive. So here she was sitting in the park trying not to take off while he was getting them ice cream. "Kagome?" She looked up to find Suichi handing her a cone. "I hope you're not allergic to strawberries."

"Don't worry. I'm not allergic to anything I –"

"Kagome! Is that you?" The pair look over to find a male with short brown hair in a pristine school uniform waving and running over.

"Oh please no…" Kagome glared at her ice cream. "I'm finally back and normalcy has to smack me in the face."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Suichi inquires.

"Like I'd ever date that – Oh hello Hojo." Kagome plasters on an obviously fake smile.

"Kagome! I stopped by the hospital and they said you left! I'm so glad I found you! You shouldn't be outside in your condition!" Hojo moves to grab her but Suichi intervenes.

"Excuse me, but Kagome is enjoying her ice cream treat and soaking in some fresh air. You are disturbing the calming affects of the park."

"Who the hell are you? Kagome where did this guy come from? I brought you a gift!" Hojo holds out a pink bag with yellow polka dots.

"Hojo…" Kagome shakes her head.

"Please accept it Kagome! As a token of my undying affection!"

"…no." Kagome turns her whole body away from Hojo, turning all of her attention to her ice cream. This behavior doesn't go unnoticed by Kurama.

"Kagome!" Hojo whines. "What's wrong? What do you want? What can I do to persuade you to date me?"

"I want nothing from you."

"But Kagome! What about all the gifts I've sent you? You've accepted gifts before…"

"No, my friends accepted them. Go date one of them. I'm sure you're a nice guy but I don't want you. You do not have what I need."

"…You've changed since your big accident… but don't worry, I can change to! I'll get you next time!" He waves and runs off.

Kagome whacks her head on the back of the bench. "That was a clear rejection. I had an easier time with Sesshomaru and he was one freakin' possessive youkai. Hojo is such a dense human –" she suddenly whips her head up to meet Suichi's startled eyes. "Am I bothering you? I'm sorry if I said something I shouldn't have…" Kagome quickly finishes her ice cream and starts to leaves when Suichi steps in front of her.

"Kagome please. I know you are different spiritually; the mirror on the hospital roof was proof of that. But youkai have been gone for centuries… it is strange that you would seem to know a lot about them. Were you talking about the Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Is my Aniki still alive?"


End file.
